Cours particulier avec un Maître
by NathanaelleS
Summary: OS. - Dis moi, si je me souviens bien tu m'avais promis des cours particuliers en échange de mon aide à la boutique. Je n'en ai pas encore vu la couleur... - C'est vrai. Que dirais-tu de recevoir ton premier cours particulier de potion ce soir ?


**Bien le bonsoir mes petits lecteurs !**

Comment allez-vous ? Personnellement, au moment où j'écris ces mots je suis dans une rage monumentale ! La famille des fois, je vous jure... Argh! Mais bon. Le fait de me plonger dans l'écriture, etc. va surement aider à me calmer. LOL.

BREF.

Il y a quelques temps, je vous disais que je vous publierai assez rapidement un petit **Sevmione** , écrit pour un défi. Eh bien, A-Y-EST ! Hahah  
La page qui proposait ce défi n'était nulle autre que **_"Severus ? Partez Miss Granger. Jamais."_** , qui je vous le rappelle, est tenue par deux Coquillettes vraiment géniales.*cœurs* les filles ! Je vous conseille vraiment d'aller y faire un tour.  
Le thème cette fois était **"** **Cours de Potions Particulier entre Hermione et Severus."** et les mots imposés : Avion - Coupe - Érosion - Cuivre - Souche - Différencier - Souffre.  
C'est une autre amie Coquillette qui a gagné ce défi cette fois, **_BrownieJune_**. Elle n'a pas encore publié son texte sur FF, mais je vous conseille sincèrement d'aller le lire lorsque cela sera fait, parce qu'il est parfait ! *cœur* ma Marion !

Je vous invite aussi à faire un tour sur **ma page Facebook _NathanaelleS_** :p Vous n'êtes bien sûr pas obligé, mais je vous aimerai encore PLUS fort si vous le faite !  
*Non ceci n'est pas du chantage, pour qui me prenez-vous donc !?* hahah

Allez je vous laisse, bonne lecture !

* * *

Ce fut la sensation d'être observé qui réveilla Severus Snape ce matin-là. Grognant d'abord, il finit par ouvrir les yeux et sourire quand son regard tomba sur la jeune femme couchée à ses côtés. Une main sous sa joue, elle l'observait sans même le voir, perdue dans ses pensées. Tendant le bras, il la ramena contre lui pour l'embrasser.

\- A quoi penses-tu comme ça ? demanda-t-il doucement.

\- A notre premier rendez-vous.

Severus grimaça. Bien que six mois soient déjà passés depuis ce désastre, son simple souvenir déclenchait chez lui d'horribles frissons.

Levant la main droite, Hermione Granger passa ses doigts dans les mèches sombres du Maître de Potions.

\- Tu auras bientôt besoin d'une bonne coupe, sinon ils te gêneront dans ton travail.

\- Je sais, mais je n'aurai pas le temps de me rendre chez le coiffeur cette semaine. Peut-être pourrais-tu...

\- Non Severus ! As-tu déjà oublié dans quel état tu t'es retrouvé la dernière fois que j'ai essayé !? s'exclama la jeune femme tout en sortant du lit.

\- Hermione, tu es bien la seule à te préoccuper de savoir si mes cheveux sont coupés à taille égale ou pas. Moi-même je m'en contrefiche, fit l'homme en levant les yeux aux ciel avant de la suivre dans la salle de bain.

Le regard qu'elle lui lança alors aurait pu le faire frémir s'il n'était pas parfaitement maître de ses émotions. Il n'ajouta donc rien et prit place devant l'évier voisin au sien. Il entamait de se raser la barbe lorsque la voix d'Hermione s'éleva, le faisant suspendre son geste.

\- Dis moi, si je me souviens bien tu m'avais promis des cours particuliers en échange de mon aide à la boutique. Je n'en ai pas encore vu la couleur...

Il la regarda à travers le miroir pendant quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer.

\- C'est vrai. Que dirais-tu de recevoir ton premier cours particulier de potion ce soir ?

Le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina alors qu'elle souriait de toutes ses dents, faisant ainsi couler du dentifrice sur son menton. Severus haussa un sourcil et un rictus moqueur étira ses lèvres. Après s'être essuyée, comme si de rien était, Hermione sortit de la salle de bain, la tête haute, ce qui le fit rire de plus belle.

Une fois frais et dispo, il se rendit dans la cuisine où une tasse de café l'attendait. Il s'installa et snoba la tasse, il la boirait lorsqu'elle aurait un peu refroidi. Depuis quelques temps, ses dents étaient devenues très sensibles, il évitait donc tout ce qui était trop chaud ou trop froid. Naturellement, étant fille de dentistes, Hermione s'était fait un malin plaisir de lui expliquer de long en large les causes et effets de l'érosion dentaire. Elle avait ensuite voulut lui prendre un rendez-vous chez ses parents, ce qu'il avait gentiment, mais fermement, refusé. Il ne les avait encore jamais rencontrés, et ne souhaitait vraiment pas que quelque chose d'aussi important qu'une première rencontre entre parents et « beau-fils » se déroule avec lui la bouche ouverte et eux avec des objets de torture à proximité !

Tournant distraitement les pages de la Gazette du sorciers, il tomba sur un article relatant les récentes débauches du dernier fils Weasley, Ronald. La photo accompagnant le texte le montrait dans une position compromettante dans les bras d'une grande blonde très courtement vêtue. Avec ses cheveux longs et sa carrure plus épaisse qu'à Poudlard, Severus aurait pu le confondre avec un de ses grands frères, celui qui travaille avec les dragons. Quel était son prénom déjà ? Ils étaient tellement nombreux et se ressemblaient tellement tous, dans cette famille, qu'il était parfois difficile de les différencier ! En y réfléchissant, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu à le faire puisqu'il appelait tous ses élèves par leurs noms de famille. Visage parsemé de taches et cheveux roux, c'était un Weasley et c'était tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir.

Une fois leur café avalé, Hermione et Severus transplanèrent directement dans la cour située derrière la boutique de ce dernier. Cela faisait presque un an qu'il l'avait ouvert et avait engagé la jeune femme. Tandis que l'un s'occupait de la préparation des potions et onguents dans l'arrière-boutique, l'autre se chargeait de la clientèle. Selon eux, mais surtout selon leurs clients, ils formaient une formidable équipe. Ils en étaient évidemment très fiers.

Cela faisait également plus d'un mois qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Lorsqu'elle avait annoncé à son entourage sa volonté d'emménager chez lui, beaucoup avait pensé que c'était précipité. « Cela ne fait que cinq mois ! Hermione, enfin, réfléchis, tu es jeune ! » Avec le sourire, mais blessée intérieurement, elle leur avait répondu que, de toute façon, elle passait déjà la majorité de son temps ici. Face à son ton qui n'autorisait aucune réplique, ils s'étaient tus et avaient acquiescé.

La journée passa rapidement, ponctuée d'habitués venus récupérer leurs commandes et de novices à la recherche d'un conseil ou l'autre. Lorsque enfin 17h sonna, Hermione ferma la boutique et, comme à son habitude, envoya une petite note en forme d'avion à Severus pour lui indiquer qu'elle rentrait chez eux. Lui ne finissait jamais avant 19h. Il aurait pu, mais cela aurait signifié commencer plus tôt et force était de constater que maintenant qu'il avait ce rythme, il ne se voyait plus en changer.

Pleine d'énergie, la jeune femme s'activa. Ce matin, elle avait eu une idée, elle voulait surprendre le Maître des Potions et cela l'avait trotté toute la journée. Elle commença donc par ranger et nettoyer les lieux à grand renfort de coups de baguette magique, elle prépara un repas léger qu'elle mit de côté puis alla fouiller dans sa vieille malle à la recherche de son vieil uniforme de Poudlard. Elle courut ensuite à la salle de bain pour se préparer.

Près de trois quart d'heure plus tard, alors que son reflet lui renvoyait une image d'elle qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé possible. Dans son uniforme devenu un peu trop court et trop moulant, elle était sexy, clairement. Audacieuse, elle se pencha en avant face au miroir puis se tourna et recommença l'opération. C'était parfait. Elle se précipita dans le séjour où elle alluma les toutes les bougies à sa portée. Comme elle adorait cette petite odeur de souffre que produisaient les allumettes lorsqu'elles se consumaient, elle le fit à la façon moldue.

Ensuite... Eh bien ensuite elle attendit, nerveuse et excitée, que son homme rentre du travail.

Lorsque Severus Snape rentra chez lui ce soir-là, son cœur manqua un battement. A peine eut-il passé la porte d'entrée que son regard tomba sur la jeune femme qui l'attendait sagement au milieu du salon, en tenue d'écolière, les cheveux attachés en une queue haute.

\- Que... ?

\- Bonsoir, Professeur, fit Hermione d'une petite voix qui fit affluer tout le sang de l'homme vers le bas.

Littéralement sous le choc, le dit professeur mit un instant à réaliser ce qu'il se passait avant de reprendre contenance. Entrant dans le jeu de la jeune femme, il se racla la gorge.

\- Bonsoir, Miss Granger. Vous êtes ici pour votre cours, j'imagine ?

\- Oui, Professeur.

\- Bien, suivez-moi dans ce cas.

Le ton était sec, exactement comme lorsque Hermione était encore étudiante. Elle sourit, ravie que son homme participe à sa petite folie et sa nervosité se dissipa doucement. Comme exigé, elle suivit Severus jusqu'au petit laboratoire, caché derrière un tableau de l'entrée. Il la laissa passer devant lui, la détaillant ouvertement de haut en bas puis fit claquer la porte, lui arrachant un petit sursaut. Un sourire narquois fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il se déplaça ensuite jusqu'à son bureau et, d'un geste, lui indiqua de prendre place derrière le second.

\- La souche dans le fond du jardin me gênant passablement, vous allez me créer un Herbicide, Miss Granger, annonça-t-il de sa voix grave.

Hermione releva vivement la tête. Comment ça, un herbicide pour la souche !? Elle l'aimait, elle, cette souche !

\- Mais, Severus !

\- Silence ! Je vous rappelle, petite sotte, qu'ici, c'est Professeur pour vous. Alors allez chercher ce qu'il vous faut et mettez-vous au travail, vous avez une heure.

\- Vous ne me donnez pas les instructions, Professeur ?

\- Vous êtes une Miss-je-sais-tout dotée d'une incroyable mémoire, non ? Eh bien servez-vous en.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, souhaitant répliquer, mais la referma avant de se diriger vers la réserve. Tout en cherchant à se souvenir de la recette exacte de cette maudite potion, elle se demanda si cette idée était aussi bonne qu'elle en avait l'air lorsqu'elle l'avait imaginée. Echines de poisson-diable, jus de Horglup et mucus de Veracrasse.

Fière de s'être finalement souvenue de ce qu'il lui fallait, elle retourna à sa place et commença.

De là où il se trouvait, Severus, quant à lui, avait observé avec une attention toute particulière la jupe et le chemisier trop courts remonter lorsqu'elle se hissait vers le haut, laissant apercevoir pas mal de peau nue. Naturellement, elle s'était rappelée de tout, il n'en était pas étonné. On pouvait le dire, il était plutôt fière d'avoir une femme tellement intelligente à ses côtés. Bien sûr, il ne comptait pas utiliser cette potion sur la souche du jardin, il savait à quel point elle aimait s'y percher pour bouquiner tout en profitant du soleil. Il avait seulement souhaité la faire réagir. Parce qu'il adorait lorsque ses grands yeux chocolat s'agrandissaient de surprise et puis qu'elle rougissait lorsqu'il la sermonnait. Il l'avait donc fait exprès. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, il lui fit cependant comprendre d'un petit sourire qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en faire, qu'il jouait. Et il la vit soupirer doucement, soulagée.

Alors qu'elle était concentrée sur son travail, il s'approcha et se plaça derrière elle. Aussitôt, il la vit se tendre et suspendre ses gestes. Il se rapprocha encore un peu, humant ainsi ses cheveux bouclés. Ce qu'il aimait leurs odeur !

\- Hum. Pro... Professeur ? fit la jeune femme, le souffle soudainement plus court.

\- Oui ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- J'observe, répondit-il en se penchant d'avantage, collant un peu plus son corps contre le sien, lui faisant ainsi sentir son excitation. Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi vous avez utilisé un chaudron en cuivre plutôt qu'en étain ?

\- Je... euh... eh bien...

\- Votre éloquence est remarquable, se moqua-t-il, tout en laissant ses mains glisser sous la jupe pour caresser doucement les cuisses blanches qui s'offraient à lui. Hermione se racla la gorge et inspira discrètement une grande bouffée d'oxygène, elle devait restée maître d'elle-même.

\- J'ai choisi le chaudron en cuivre parce que son temps de bouillonage est plus rapide, Professeur.

\- Êtes-vous en train d'insinuer que vous souhaitez que cela se termine rapidement, Miss Granger ?

\- Je souhaite surtout passer rapidement à autre chose, Professeur, fit Hermione, audacieuse.

\- Voyez-vous cela. Et qu'implique cette... autre chose ?

\- Je suis certaine que vous devez en avoir une petite idée, Professeur, répondit-elle en se cambrant légèrement pour pousser ses fesses en arrière.

Severus siffla et empoigna fermement ses hanches pour la tenir en place. Haletante, Hermione se concentra néanmoins sur sa potion. Elle était là pour apprendre, après tout... non ? En fait, non !

\- Est-ce le sens exact, Professeur ? demanda-t-elle alors innocemment tout en tournant volontairement sa cuillère dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre, ratant ainsi sa potion.

\- Vous savez parfaitement que non, Miss Granger ! clama le Maître avant de claquer des doigts, faisant ainsi disparaître le chaudron. J'enlève dix points à Gryffondor et vous reviendrez tous les soirs jusqu'à réussir cette potion !

Un petit air faussement contrit sur le visage, Hermione se retourna vers son Maître.

\- Bien, Professeur.

N'y tenant plus Severus la souleva de terre en grognant pour l'asseoir sur le bureau avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres. Ces cours particuliers étaient décidément une excellente idée, même si Hermione se promit d'être un peu plus sérieuse pour les prochains... Quoique ! 

* * *

Et voilà !  
Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience.

Des bisous ! :) 


End file.
